Pink Punk English
by Skumfuk
Summary: Small feelings of Titans, a few sentences, all that matters, quick read. Robin X Starfire X Raven X Beast Boy X Cyborg


Pink Punk

Starfire ^ ^

'' Well my favorite color is yellow''

'' I love yellow because it is the color of the sun, which makes me so hard''

'' It's amazing that over the gray clouds, are the stars, and by day a blessing as big as the sun''

'' I love looking at the stars, especially with my friends, and my love, Richard, I love trying to figure out quickly what he Tamaran, but he almost always wins''

'' He tells me that the stars shine for me''

'' He tells me I'm the star of your sky ...''

'' He says he loves me ...''

'' I'm happy here on earth, I do not think about going back so soon''

'' I love my friends, they are everything to me''

'' I have to tell the truth, sometimes I'm afraid ...''

'' My life could be like Candy''

'' My dream is to be happy forever, whom I love, blasting evil, being myself, living in peace, friendship and love''

Robin O. The

'' I am seriously obsessed ... and is something I wanted to avoid ...''

'' I am unsure, however it does not look, I'm afraid''

'' Stellar help me much at all, she knows, she is my right shoulder and my heart''

'' My friends take me to concentrate, but I think this is good ... maybe''

'' I miss my parents, I can not deny, sometimes I dream about them, and remember the good times I had with them''

'' My life is very serious, I'm sorry about that, sometimes I just want to have fun, I just want to play in a pool and drink a few beers, but without losing her head''

'' I always have to have something like balance, I sometimes I lose control, here comes that my mania of being obsessed with things that really are boring''

'' On one hand I think it's not my fault always be concerned about the safety of my friends, even though they are feuding with me, I will never forget them''

'' Relationships are always complicated, I'm not the kind of guy who plays with the heart of a girl, so I do not aloof until I was called 'caught' by my friends ...''

'' My dream is to one day have peace on earth, it will never actually happen, but I want to spend the rest of my life with whom I love ...''

Ravena ¬ ¬

'' I'm serious, I know, but I am so I have to control my powers or I'll kill anyone out there''

'' I was raised that way, I just can not suddenly change''

'' Sometimes I have a great laugh, throwing myself on the floor and having fits of laughter deep, I like some of the jokes Beast Boy-lie-but I try like inside, I swear''

'' I have several people to annoy me during the day, the Star ... Beast Boy, Cyborg, the visitors who come here, visits quotation marks, are the other Titans, annoying''

'' I like music, but my songs are a bit dark, or too-and I do not feel comfortable listening to with my friends around because they are looking at my face as if I were an ET, then I hear the my room''

'' I do not have many dreams constantly, and when I have are nightmares, oh shit''

'' I hate the earth, I pretend to have forgiven her but disgust when I see Beast Boy going after her like he was her gold and shit, I just want him to realize that he does not need to be dragging behind anyone, he has who he deserves''

'' I dream of being freed from my father, totally, and I dunno, maybe ... be happy?''

Beast Boy: 3

'' I knockout, and I know it''

'' All the girls when they see me, they correntras me because of my pointy ears and my sneaky way''

'' I think conquer any girl, least Ravena''

'' I like to tell jokes, but nobody laughs ... until now I know why nobody laughs, is because I do not use the right tone joke, alas nobody understands, but I'll work it''

'' I like many kinds of music, my songs are mixed together and out of order''

'' I hate meat!'s Cruel what they do to animals! They kill without pity and then sell to buy and eat everyone mercilessly, this subject is terrible, I shudder just thinking''

'' I have some porn tapes in my room, but I never watched it, I swear!''

'' Robin is very bossy! I've been wanting to tell him to take that place sometimes, but nevermind''

'' I have great friends and it's so cool I like spending time with my friends, it is simple, I have fun with them too, and I love to have fun!''

'' My big dream is to have a good bike angry, a big house with all kinds of games that exist on earth! I want to win a laugh from Ravena, I want to be happy, whatever the way it is! ''

Cyborg -. -

'' I like being seen as the elder brother of the Titans, I feel confident, I also want to bring order to the shack! Do not get me wrong, but if one day some of my friends hurt any of the girls, whatever it and he is also, I kill him, whoever he is, I'm warning''

'' I love playing video games, and I love my car, I love my cool, my whole technology that at first I hated, now I love''

'' I have a serious relapse by Sarah Simms, and I think, or I'm sure she knows that, I also do not want to hide, I just want to conquer it and gradually''

'' I like to watch movies in general, I like dancing, I like ballads, I like fun in general-What a pity that Robin did not let me put the tower in the world ... - I like the way that some Titans temperament is different, what other sensations behind the party''

'' I miss my mom, my family, my dad's not so ...''

'' I have a certain anger of those who feel as if they were different, as if they were special! They are just crap, just like you and me''

'' I like to cook, especially when we call lunch special! I like to cook at least four times a day, which I think is good enough for the five of us''

'' My dream is to have children with a woman that I really love, I do not want that because I'm half man, half iron, make me give up having it, I want my friends to be happy with me, I just want one we can all be a family, a family Titan''

Pink Punk End


End file.
